¡Irresistibles!
by Arwen Black
Summary: Es la historia de los más grandes galanes que hayan pasado por Howarts... los merodeadores!... *3º capitulo: LAS CONQUISTAS DE REMUS: el lobito saca las garras* no se lo pierdan y dejen reviews =D
1. Paseos Nocturnos

Holas! Estoy muy feliz de presentar otro fic ^-^, este es completamente de los merodeadores y sus amigos... aunque debo advertir que en este fic se muestra a los merodeadores de una forma distinta a como los conocemos y esta pensado en como eran sus vidas antes de que Voldemort las... interrumpiera de una u otra forma, léanla y dejen reviews ¿ok?

Para los que leían mis otros fics no los he olvidado pero quise probar por otro lado, además de que este tipo de fics siempre me han gustado mucho.

Por cierto este fic debería estar en nc-17 por la simple razón que algunas conductas no son para ser leídas por menores, no contiene slash ni yaoi aunque pueden salir un par de escenitas lemmon.

Espero que les guste y porfa DEJEN REVIEWS

****

Irresistibles!

Por Arwen Black

****

Capitulo 1: Paseos nocturnos

Por el pasillo tres chicos conversaban animadamente, cuando una voz los hizo reaccionar:

-Peter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se voltearon, era una chica linda con una túnica ceñida azul y el rostro crispado con la ira 

-Hola! ¿cómo estas?- respondió uno de los chicos animadamente

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

-¿Qué te pasa? Yo no he hecho nada- dijo con un tono inocente

-Todo el mundo lo sabe!!! 

-¿Qué?

-Lo nuestro!!!!

-¿Qué es lo nuestro?

-Infeliz!!!- le saltaron las lagrimas- me dijiste que era especial 

-Claro linda y lo eres- se acerco- a decir verdad me sorprendiste- los amigos el muchacho se rieron un poco

-Te odio! Me oyes!- y comenzó a golpearlo en el cuerpo, los amigos del muchacho iban a intervenir cuando:

-Señorita Smith! ¿Qué hace? 

-Desgraciado!- dijo diriguiendose a Peter 

-Señorita Smith! ¿Qué sucede aquí? 

-Nada – dijo ella bajando la cabeza

-Si no me dice tendré que bajarle puntos a su casa...... ni dice nada eh? .......... cincuenta puntos de su casa!

-Pero profesora!

-Nada, ahora retírese!

-Pero

-Nada de peros! Pettigrew, Lupin y Potter retírense y será mejor que no se involucren en este tipo de cosas- la muchacha se había ido corriendo y la profesora también se fue.

-Pero que carácter!!!!!!!!

-Por poco!

-Si....... por dios miren la hora estamos atrasados padfoot nos va a asesinar...

Sin que lo tuviera que decir dos veces los chicos partieron corriendo frenéticamente por el pasillo, el primero con el cabello negro que le volaba por los todos lados, apremiaba a los otros:

-Vamos que no llegamos!

-Jajajajaja ¡qué fe le tienes a Sirius!- dijo él mas bajo de los tres, de nombre Peter.

Y con esa sonrisa que los caracterizaba corrieron a mas no poder hasta el pasillo de encantamientos, cerca de la torre norte del castillo y bastante lejos del despacho de McGonagall que es de donde venían. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, el primero que hablo los detuvo:

-Es mejor que nos pongamos la capa invisible, Remus ¿la trajiste?

Si, acérquense – respondió un chico alto, de cabello muy claro y con ojos brillantes

-Y los tres muchachos envueltos en la capa siguieron su camino aunque más silenciosamente, ya se podía escuchar lo que ellos vinieron a ver:

-Nunca conocí a nadie como tu – dijo desde lejos la voz de Sirius

-Uy! Que tierno- susurro Peter sarcásticamente

-Eres tan especial- siguió Sirius aunque esta vez su voz no fue la única que se escucho, porque la voz de james repitió lo mismo justo cuando él lo decía...

-Te ves tan distinto, cuando estas con tus amigos, eres irreconocible... nunca creí conocer a nadie como tu- dijo una dulce voz femenina, mientras que ellos se acercaban aun más, se pararon en un banco a la salida de una sala y se miraron por una ventanilla que les dejaba una vista perfecta de lo que pasaba a dentro: un muchacho alto, tostado, de cálidos ojos azules estaba sentado frente a una chica mas bien pequeña, pelirroja, de rostro dulce, se miraban a los ojos:

-Eres tan hermosa, tan inteligente, tan dulce que creo estoy... enamorado de ti- Remus y Peter reían silenciosamente porque todo lo que decía el chico de la habitación era dicho simultáneamente por james 

-Yo también te amo- y se fundieron en un beso tierno que con el rato se volvió apasionado. James, Remus y Peter murmuraban silenciosos encantos para que por arte de magia algunos botones se hubieran desabrochado, cuando:

-Alto! Alto Sirius! mi amiga Leonor dice que Pettigrew le dijo lo mismo cuando se... burlo esa chica

-No!!!! Por dios esa "rata"- los muchachos se reían tanto que casi eran descubiertos.

-Y que dices a eso?

-Digo que Peter se basó en el amor para burlase de tu amiga y como yo estoy enamorado de ti es obvio que las cosas que decimos sean parecidas – ella se dulcificó y dejo que Sirius se acostara sobre ella

-Un tanto para ti, mi querido padfoot- susurro Remus

-Peter!- susurro james- eres una rata! jajajaj- volvieron a reírse

-Vaya, avanza rápido!- susurro Peter

-Que linda! Aun usa bragas con flores! Jajajaj- se burlo James

-Y? Que esperas Peter? Para cuando la foto?

-Es cierto! Ahora mismo capitán moony- hizo un gesto militar con la mano que a james le hizo mucha gracia. Peter saco la cámara, justo cuando Sirius miraba hacia ellos y les sonreía, mientras ella le besaba el pecho en ropa interior 'clic' 'click' 'click' 'clic'

-Listo! Ya esta!

-Este álbum fotográfico va a ser el orgullo de nuestros hijos!

-De nuestros hijos! De la casa completa!

-Pero si también hay chicas de la casa! Y te recuerdo que esas chicas tienen novios!

-Entre ellas esta tu Samantha james, que es la novia de Avery!

-Uy cierto! Avery!

-Vaya, vaya!- la ultima voz (una femenina) los sobresaltaron dé tal forma que Peter casi deja caer la cámara

-Severus! Narcisa! Casi me mataron ¿qué pretendían?

-Pero Remus no te enojes tanto, si solo pasábamos por aquí y vi unos lindos traseros ¡sin cuerpo! Y me dije ¿qué harían unos traseros sin cuerpo tan lindos dando vueltas por howarts? y decidimos acercarnos- dijo Narcisa con la típica voz sensual que la caracterizaba cuando su novio no estaba presente

-¿Solo pasaban por aquí?- susurro Peter- vaya! Y hay tanto viento que es por eso que vienen tan despeinados... y desarreglados- dijo con voz inocente 

-Vaya Peter! Te he subestimado si piensas que el viento hace este tipo de cosas! – dijo Severus con una voz malignamente sexy (la autora babea)

-Hola sev- dijo james tendiéndole una mano para que pudiera subir a la banca y ver la escenita

-Que caballeros! – dijo Narcisa desde abajo y consiguió lo que quería porque cuatro manos estaban tendidas hacia ella, solo sonrío

__

se escucharon gemidos, cada vez más fuertes

-Que Dama! – Dijo Peter con sorna, ella acepto su mano y se acomodo para mirar. Severus lanzo un silbido largo y suave:

-Que gran... que grandes deportistas – dijo al ver la cara de Narcisa 

-No tenia idea de que Sirius sintiera atracción hacia las Ravenclaw... pense que ese era tu terreno Peter 

-Soy un hombre muy solidario- dijo con solemnidad- pero al parecer no soy el único que comparte... Lucius también parece hacerlo- dijo sin apartar la vista de lo que fuera que ocurriera en la habitación 

-Claro que sí Peter! – Dijo james mientras lo otros lo miraban- tanta carne para tan poco gato – con una inclinación hacia Narcisa. Severus sonrío- pero ¿porque estas con él?

**__**

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

-acuerdo familiar

-ah

**__**

Por dios!!!!! No pares!!!!!

Aguanta!

ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Dime que me amas!

Te amo

-Dios es una tonta!- dijo Narcisa riéndose

-¿Qué dices si nos vamos Nar?

-Si váyanse ¡qué lo disfruten!...

**__**

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-...tanto como ellos!- Termino Peter 

-Gracioso

-Adiós 

-Adiós

-¿Crees que Sirius se demore mucho mas?

**__**

Estoy llegando!

Yo también!

SÍ!... SÍ!.... SÍ!... siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-No, ya esta listo, Peter

se sentaron en el suelo y luego de un rato, la cansada pareja salió, gracias a dios Peter estaba jugando con la capa así que los oculto de la vista antes de que los vieran

-Te quiero – dijo Sirius

-Y yo a ti

-Mañana nos vemos - dijo Sirius

-De acuerdo

-Te aviso cualquier cambio - dijo Sirius

-Te voy a echar de menos – se inclino y lo beso 

'clic'

-Oíste algo?

-El viento, amor – luego de detenerse y escuchar dijo tiernamente:

-Es cierto!

-Te veo mañana- dijo Sirius

-Dulces sueños!

-Voy a soñar contigo! - dijo Sirius

-Adiós

-Adiós- y espero a que los pasos de la chica se dejaran de oír para voltear a ver al trío (que se había sacado la capa para entonces)

-Hombres! ¿quién es el mejor? – dijo en aire triunfante

-Padfoot viejo! Te luciste!... Incluso tuvimos visitas- dijo Peter en aire informativo arrojándole una manzana

-Sí? Quien?- dijo sin darle importancia

-Narcisa y Severus

-Sí? Un poco tarde para dar una vuelta, no?

-Para darla vuelta a ella nunca es tarde!- dijo James con aire soñador

-Jajajaja 

-Hey! No te atrevas me oyes, a nuestras amigas no

-Solo soñaba, cálmate Remus

-Una cosa es jugar con mujeres y otra cosa es jugar con alguien como nosotros es aberrante! Es algo que nadie debería hacer!

-Estoy con él en esto- dijo Peter- nadie juega con nosotros, ni con los nuestros

-Peter, Remus cálmense! – dijo Sirius- opino lo mismo, aunque

-Yo solo decía, qu...

-Imagina que se lo hicieran a tu hermana

-Que???????????????? Ni lo pienses!!!

-Ves? Demos por terminado el tema, bien?

-Si 

-Y Como estuvo, Sirius?- dijo Peter interesado

-Bastante bien, para ser virgen

-Virgen? – dijeron los tres atónitos 

-Así es!- dijo Sirius- otra virgen!

-Pero fue novia de Terry... ya saben el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff y que siempre se jacta de lo macho que es 

-Si? Pero ella dice que el era el hombre mas respetuoso del planeta – dijo imitando su voz. Remus rió. – ehhhhhhh! ¿tomaron la foto?

-Si señor!, el mejor fotógrafo de Howarts!- dijo James con aire triunfal, señalando a Peter

-Gracias, gracias... - dijo inclinadose con si estuviera ante publico- saben? si vendiera mis fotos seria millonario - dijo Peter sonriendo. La verdad es que era cierto y todo el colegio lo sabia, Peter fue el primer fotógrafo oficial de Howarts y el con mejores fotos ya que "justo" siempre traía su cámara cuando hacían alguna broma y era sabido que cuando el llevaba la cámara algo iba a pasar y todo el mundo se preparaba para algo grande.

-Así es Wormail, amigo mío- dijo Remus

-Awwwww- Sirius no pudo reprimir un bostezo- ¿qué dicen si nos vamos a dormir?

-Vaya Sir, si que te dejaron cansado- dijo Peter y se puso de pie y juntos se fueron en dirección a la torre Gryffindor 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fin del primer capitulo!

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que encamino bien mi historia? 

Por cierto nunca encontré una buena razón para que mi lindo sevy-pooh no fuera amigo de los merodeadores... así que ahora lo son! ^_^

Ah! Letra en cursiva y negrita se refiere a la... ejem... conversación de Sirius y la chica (usen un poco la imaginacion)

Dejen reviews solo tienes que presionar el botón de allá abajo.


	2. Retos, exnovias y humillaciones

****

holas! ^_^ este es el segundo capi, en el anterior se muestran bastante... ejem... calidos pero en este voy a mostrar algo mas profundo, eso no significa que dejaran de ser don Juanes sino que mejores amigos. No espero tampoco hacer capis sin "accion" pero esto es una especie de prologo para lo que viene. En Relacion a Peter, ya se que es una rata, pero siempre he pensado de que si les cayo tan inesperada su traicion fue porque de joven era como ellos: Bueno, risueño y rebelde ¡todo un merodeador!

Los quiero y porfa ¡dejen Reviews!

P.D: lo volvi a subir porque se me fueron unas cositas la vez anterior. ^^****

****

****

**¡Irresistibles!**

Por Arwen Black

****

**Capitulo II:Retos, exnovias y humillaciones.**

****

Un muchacho de 16 años se despierta restregándose los ojos y desperezándose, se sienta y mira alrededor: al igual que la suya ve a tres camas con doseles rojo oscuros y un gran león atacando desde un tapiz de la pared central.

-Soy el primero!- murmura en voz alta

-Eso sí que no Prongs!- dice la voz de Remus en voz alta.

-Ja! Hola moony!- el muchacho estaba sentado en la ventana con un libro en la mano- ¿qué puede ser tan interesante para que lo leas a esta hora?

-"Don Juan de Marco: el más grande amante de todos los tiempos"

-Vaya!

-Ja!

-¿Buscando alguna idea para alguna nueva conquista, mi querido don Juan?- dijo la voz de un somnoliento Sirius, del cual solo se veía la cabeza, que salía de la parte posterior de la cama.

-¿Remus tiene una nueva chica?- dijo la voz somnolienta de Peter- ¿De que me perdí?

-Hola, no pasa nada... y por cierto, tu hermana me envío el libro- dijo mirando a James.

-Sí?

-Si ya sabe que me gusta leer y penso que me gustaría

-Ah!

-¿Remus porque no nos cuentas como es la hermana de James?- dijo Sirius

-bueno, ella es muy bonita, tiene unas pier...- dijo Remus cerrando los ojos y poniendo cara de placer 

-oye tu! no te atrevas a pensar en mi hermana!

-Tranquilo James!

-Hey!- dijo Peter llamando la atencion de ellos antes de que comenzaran a pelear- Ya están listas! - Todos se levantaron y dirigieron a la cama de Peter, donde él tomo uno de los pergaminos, lo levanto y al voltearlo pudieron ver como un chica besaba el cuello y pecho de un chico, mientras este estaba recostado en una mesa, con los ojos cerrados pero en ese momento el chico voltea, abre los ojos y sonríe sensualmente.

-Wow! Debe ser de las mejores!

-Arte, es arte Peter

-Bravo!

-Gracias, gracias! ¿quién de mis mosqueteros ira por el cofre para esta hermosa joya?- dijo Peter riendo

-Yo, mi Lord- dijo James y se dirigió al escudo de Gryffindor de la habitación y metiendo la mano saco un libro  de cuero negro con un grabado dorado: **MWPP**. Y se lo entregó a Peter, quien lo abrio y saco la varita. Sosteniendo la foto encima del libro, susurro un hechizo para que la foto quedase pegada en la pagina. Este proceso se repitió un par de veces mas, con las otras fotos.

-Hecho!

-Hay que firmarla- dijo James, Remus se acerco, tomo la pluma del escritorio y en la parte de atrás escribió en la lista de Sirius 2 puntos, los nombres y la fecha- listo! Buen trabajo todos! Ahora a bañarse o sino no alcanzamos a desayunar...

_Mas tarde en el baño..._

-¿Y mi loción?- dijo Remus mirando en los cajones

-no sé- dijo Peter que estaba cerca

-¿Qué te pasó Peter, por Dios?- dijo Sirius preocupado acercándose. En efecto, en el pecho tenia un sector amoratado, muy desagradable.

-Nada, esa maniática de Ravenclaw

-Tarada, se merece una broma

-Así es

-Si

-Jeje, ya se vera- dijo Peter - oigan ¿escucharon ayer lo mismo que yo en cuidado de las criaturas mágicas?

-¿Qué Trelawney esta enamorada de ti Peter?- dijo Remus

-yo si lo oí

-yo igual

-Yo no! Es un fenómeno por dios santo! Habla todo el día de sus estúpidas cosas astrológicas!- dijo Peter enojado

-Tienes Razón! Pero es un Fenómeno que acuso a James por no llevar la tarea, creo que podrías intentar algo, no?

-Muy bien, acepto y eso esta bien pero yo me refería a eso... va a llegar un profesora de reemplazo porque White no puede enseñar pociones ya que esta enfermo

-Y que?- dijo James

-Conecta ideas...

-Ah

-Claro- dijo Sirius

-Que más?!- dijo Remus

-Y a ti te gustaría, no? creo que siendo profesora, los puntos que ganas son el triple- dijo Peter 

-Uy! Y los demás ¿no podemos participar?- dijo James

-No, no vamos a pelear por una mujer- dijo Peter

-Bueno... suerte entonces

-Tienes razón James, es cuestión de suerte y por lo mismo vamos a dejar que la suerte lo decida- los demás sonrieron, sabían que esa era la forma en que Peter resolvía sus asuntos. Sacó un mazo de cartas inglesas de un cajón y lo revolvió mientras decía: 

-Mis queridos merodeadores, el que saque la carta mas alta puede conquistar a la profesora sin interrupción de cualquier otro merodeador ¿esta claro?

-Si- dijeron al unísono

-Bien, saquen- y las ofreció en un abanico. James fue el primero en sacar, luego Sirius, Remus y finalmente Peter- ¿y bien james?- dijo 

-Yo tengo un 9

-Yo tengo un caballero- dijo Sirius

-Y yo un 7 ¿qué tal tu Remus?- dijo Peter

-Yo tengo el Rey- dijo volteándolo

-Vaya, Remus mucha suerte- dijo Peter

-Suerte- dijo James

-Suerte, aunque no la necesites- dijo Sirius- mas bien suerte para nosotros porque vamos que conseguir chicas mas rápido o sino nunca lo vamos a alcanzar.

-Cierto- dijo James 

_mas tarde, en la sala común..._

Todas las chicas voltearon a ver cuando los merodeadores bajaron, con sus típicas sonrisas conquistadoras.

-Hola James!- dijo una chica rubia, desde el fin de la escalera

-Hola!- dijo James mirándola, estaba con una túnica simple negra pero tan ajustada que parecía iba a estallar-Hey Janis! ¿cuándo sales conmigo?

-Cuando quieras...- dijo agitando el cabello

-Muy bien!- dijo James, lanzándole su típica sonrisa rompecorazones

-Peter!- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas

-¿me esperan?- dijo Peter

-si, apúrate- dijo Remus, los otros voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, aunque Peter parecía saberlo muy bien-¿quién es?

-Katie, era la novia de Peter, ¿no te acuerdas James?...era esa chica muy bonita que en segundo y tercero fue la novia de Peter y que termino con el por lo tímido que era en ese tiempo ¡¡¡imagina eso, que alguien termine con Peter por lo timido!!!- dijo Sirius mofándose

-Es verdad, es una idiota, lo hizo sufrir mucho, espero que Peter no caiga de nuevo- dijo Remus mirándola

-Lo había olvidado- dijo James mirándola mejor, con cara de sospecha.

-Hola!- dijo Mike Stevenson acercandose, era un cazador del equipo de quiddich, que se llevaba bien con los merodeadores. Miro hacia donde ellos miraban  y comentó- Peter esta cometiendo un error... dicen que ella es la pareja "alternativa" de Lucius Malfoy ¿qué me dicen?- dijo con una mueca

-Esa Perra!- dijo Remus, los demás solo lo observaron, palabras así no salían de su boca muy amenudo - Yo vi cuanto hizo sufrir a Peter y  ahora mas encima esta con el novio de Narcisa, humillándola públicamente!

-Tienes razón, esto no puede ser- dijo Sirius furioso

-Bueno muchachos, nos vemos!- dijo Mike subiendo las escaleras

-Alto! Los dos! No vamos a hacer nada...- dijo James mirando a Sirius y Remus, que se dirigian a encarar a la muchacha

-¿qué?

-¿por qué?

-... aparte de decirle a Narcisa- dijo James con cara de malicia. Ellos sabían que la relación de algunos slytherins con los merodeadores era tan buena debido a  su gusto por las bromas y las venganzas.

-Es lo justo!- sentencio Remus- en cualquier otro caso lo hubiera considerado extremo pero ahora se lo tienen bien merecido- añadió mirándola, justo en ese minuto Peter se dio vuelta y se acercó:

-Vamos- y sin decir una palabra mas salieron por el retrato de la señora gorda y se dirigieron al gran comedor, cuando ya casi llegaban Remus se detuvo delante de Peter y le dijo:

-¿Vas a volver con ella Peter?

-Me pidió otra oportunidad

-Por dios Peter ella ya te hizo sufrir en el pasado 

-No puedes hacer eso Peter, seria una idiotez- comento James

-Estoy de acuerdo, además nos enteramos de que es la pareja "alternativa" de Lucius- dijo Sirius marcando bien las palabras

-¿¿¿Qué??? En serio?... Narcisa! Hay que decirle... aunque le va doler en su orgullo saberlo...pero es lo mejor- dijo pensativo.

-Y entre tu y ella Peter?- siguio Remus

-Le dije que no, que no estoy listo para ser el novio de nadie menos de ella y me dijo que fuéramos amigos... y yo me fui.- dijo encogiendose de hombros

-Bien echo!- dijo sirius

-De acuerdo comemos y buscamos a Narcisa ¿vale?- dijo Remus

-Vale

-llegaron al gran comedor y entre las miradas de muchas chicas se dirigieron a la mesa gryffindor.

-tengo hambre!- dijo James engullendo una tostada y pensando: "pobre Narcisa se va a morir cuando sepa que es el hazmerreir de todo el colegio..." pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una estridente risa:

-Jajaja!- se rio Peter- ¿tu crees?

-si- dijo Remus riendose tambien

-Jajajaja, eso es tan enfermo!- dijo Sirius

-¿Que es tan enfermo?- dijo James

-Remus cree que lily es muy bonita- dijo Peter riendo

-¿Que lily?- dijo James

-Ya sabes, la prefecta- dijo Sirius

-ah! esa lily! jajajaja- James se rio tambien. Lily era una pelirroja de ojos verdes, prefecta y muy tierna- Remus es un bebe! no puedes ser tan enfermo!

-Yo solo dije que es bonita, nada mas!- se defendio Remus- ella me trajo una carta de su amiga, en la que me decia que estaba enamorada de mi

-vaya! ¿es bonita?

-bueno si, voy a verla hoy- dijo sonriendo- van a venir

-pero claro, nos encanta verte en accion- dijo Sirius con sorna

-¿llevo la camara?- dijo Peter

- no creo que sea necesario, apenas la  conosco- los otros lo miraron como diciendo:'remus, que ingenuo eres'

-llevare la camara 

-eh! sirius- dijo en un tono mas bajo- te estan mirando...

-¿Y la novedad es?- dijo Sirius jactancioso

-...la chica de ayer- termino. Sirius levanto la mirada y le mando un beso. 

-tengo una idea... Remsy acompañame- dijo James Poniendose de pie y dirigiendose junto a remus a la mesa de Ravenclaw

_en la mesa de Ravenclaw..._

-Hola

-Hola- respondio la pelirroja- ¿traen algun mensaje de Sirius?

-no, a decir verdad pero queriamos advertirte porque sabemos que Sirius esta enamorado de ti- la chica sonrio- que una chica esta molestandolo desde hace mucho- la chica abrio mucho los ojos

-¿quien?- logro decir

-Aquella muchacha- dijo señalando disimuladamente a la muchacha que el dia anterior habia golpeado a Peter. Justamente esta estaba mirando a la mesa Gryffindor donde se encontraban Sirius y Peter

-Monica? ¿ella no tuvo algo que ver con Peter?- dijo mirandola

-no- dijo Remus captando la idea- solo fue para llamar la atencion de Sirius, ayer cuando volvia a la torre lo persiguio e intento besarlo, asique sirius no se siente bien para verte hoy, no quiere hacer daño a nadie

-entiendo-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-bueno nos vamos- termino James y se fue a la mesa Gryffindor donde Sirius y Peter lo esperaban:

-¿que hiciste? ¿ porque me mira asi?-dijo Sirius

-Nada, solo solucionamos todos tus problemas y los de Peter con esa maniatica

-Bien, supongo despues me lo contaran... tenemos que alcanzar a Narcisa

Peter se adelanto al grupo y fue hacia la puerta lateral donde iba saliendo mucha gente, entre ellos severus, avery, lestrange y su novia, Lucius y Narcisa- eh! Narcisa! espera un segundo- la chica se volteo, luego le dio un beso a Lucius y se detuvo a esperar a peter.

-Hola guapo ¿que pasa?- dijo sonriente. ella y peter siempre se habian llevado bien.

-Tenemos que hablar Narcy- 

-¿De que?

-Espera, los demas ya vienen- se voltearon los merodeadores estaban caminando hacia ellos- vamos- dijo Peter en cuanto llegaron. a la cabeza del grupo se dirigio a un pasillo poco transitado y detras de un tapiz abrio una puertecita, que al pasar daba paso al antiguo despacho de algun profesor.

-Uy! lindo lugar ¿como lo encontraron? - dijo Narcisa, mirandolo

-En mi segundo año, estaba con...- empezo Remus pero fue interrumpido por Peter:

-En otro momento esa vieja historia, nosotros vinimos a hablar de una historia mas reciente

-¿Y bien? ¿de que se trata?- dijo pero todos se quedaron callados, era muy dificil decirle algo asi a alguien para quien su orgullo era lo mas importante- ¿peter?

-¿Recuerdas a Katie? 

-¿Tu novia? esa perra... espera un momento ¡¿no me digas que volviste con ella?! - dijo mirandolo airadamente

-No! bueno se comenta por los corredores que ella es muy amiga de lucius- dijo Peter mirandola

-¿Y eso que?... ¡¡¡ no, eso no!!!- dijo Narcisa con los ojos muy abiertos, sentandose en el suelo y tapandose la cara con las manos, Peter fue hacia ella, se sento a su lado y la atrajo hacia si.

-Peter, él me cambio y humillo... a mi!!!!- dijo con los ojos rojos, su orgullo estaba mas herido de lo que ellos imaginaron, despues de todo ellos llevaban mucho tiempo.

-Ella no es ni la mitad que tu- dijo Peter acariciandole el cabello 

-Nunca lo sera- dijo Sirius sentandose al otro lado

-Me siento tan humillada!- dijo comenzando a llorar, los merodeadores como buenos amigos se acercaron y la abrazaron entre los cuatro, luego remus se acosto frente a ella y su puso su cabeza en la falda de la chica mientras James se sentaba en frente sin decir nada, peter y sirius murmuraban entre tanto palabras reconfortantes a la chica...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Con esta tierna escena termina este capitulo

Pero diganme: ¿quien en el planeta rechazaria estar en el lugar de Narcisa? 

yo los amo! ¿se nota mucho? ^-^

en este capi, no salio mi lindo Sevy-Pooh! lo extrañe! ;_; 

Queda decir que no espero hacer muchos capis sin "accion", pero este es como el prologo para lo que viene...

Bueno cabe decir que espero muchos reviews y quiza una ayudita porque mi ingeniosidad con los nombres es pesima

Respuestas a los reviews

Delek Malfoy, Melissa, Nury: Gracias por sus Reviews

MELLIZA: Hola wapa! muchas gracias ^^ y a mi me gusta mi Sevy-pooh y no veo motivo para que no fuera amigo de los merodeadores en el colegio. gracias por tu review

Fernanda Rozner: Hola! no te preocupes! la chica con la que sirius... eh... se relaciono no era lily, es de Ravenclaw y la Lily de mi fic es una chica muy tierna que no esta involucrada en este tipo de cosas. gracias por tu review!

Sybill!!!: Hola Ange! asi que lo leiste? jeje, bueno tenia ganas de hacer un fic asi y espero publicar mas historias. bueno te mando muchos cariños!

Mena: holas! gracias ^^, bueno Sirius es un poco... este... bueno tu sabes, pero he leido muchos fics en los que sale, el y sus amigos, siempre con novia y muy enamorado y pense en hacer un fic distinto: con verdaderos rompecorazones, guapos, coquetos y siempre metidos en algun problemas... verdaderas leyendas. Y por otro lado escribir un fic donde lo mas imoortante fuera la amistad que se profesan, no donde el amor hacia otras personas fuera mas importante. Gracias por tu reviews, espero mas de tus comentarios

Ramona: noooooo! no te puedes desencantar de el, porque asi son los hombres a esa edad queramoslo o no! y mas adelante te vas a dar cuanta de que si no es un gran hombre como pareja lo es como amigo,  gracias por el reviews!

hikaru: hola ¿para cuando la continuacion? ... jajaja si tienes razon: aun asi yo por lo menos los amo! viva los merodeadores!

myrtle: jajaja hola! gracias por tu review y que viva James! (por cierto ¿que es longitas?)

Daniela Lupin: gracias! 

capi proximo: ¿que hara Narcisa con katie? ¿y con Lucius? ¿llegara al fin la profesora nueva? ¿peter se acercara a trelawney? ¿Que hara Remus en su cita?

Saludos

***Arwen Black***

DEJEN REVIEW, AQUI ABAJO ESTA EL BOTON


	3. Las conquistas de Remus

Holas!

Bueno la tardanza de este capitulo se debe a que hace unos días me opere y aunque estoy adolorida me siento mejor.

También estoy un poco triste por que en el capitulo anterior no recibí todos lo reviews que me hubiera gustado aunque les doy muchísimas gracias a los que los mandaron :-)

Bueno espero estén bien y que me escriban, también espero que este capitulo les guste.

Amor.

Arwen Black.

**¡Irresistibles!**

Por Arwen Black

**Capitulo III: Las conquistas de Remus.**

_En una habitación, que un día fue el despacho de un profesor…_

¿Estas mejor? –pregunta Remus recostado en las piernas de Narcisa.

No lo sé- dice Narcisa acariciando el cabello de este.

Lo vas a estar, te lo aseguro- dijo Sirius cariñoso 

Ahora tenemos pociones juntos, será mejor que nos vayamos o Lucius va a sospechar-dijo Peter 

Cierto- dijo Narcisa poniéndose trabajosamente de pie, como si hubiera se hubiera estado muy cansada. Mientras tanto Remus se quejaba por que su cabeza había ido a parar al suelo cuando Narcisa se puso de pie, no dejo de quejarse hasta que su cabeza encontró una nueva almohada, esta vez en Peter.

Tranquila- dijo Peter mirando a Narcisa- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Peter… ¿como supieron ustedes de esto?- dijo esta en cambio

Bueno esta mañana ella, se acerco a Peter y Mike, del equipo de Quiddich, nos lo contó- dijo explicativamente James.

Bien, ahora… ¿Qué harás?- dijo Sirius de pie también

Por ahora buscar a Severus y decírselo.- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

_'¿y si el ya lo sabía?'_- se dijo Narcisa mentalmente- creen que el lo sabe?, digo, Severus, ¿creen que el lo sabe?- dijo ahora si en voz alta

No, el no te ocultaría algo así- dijo Remus

No, el no haría eso- dijo tajante Peter. A decir verdad el siempre se llevó bien con los slytherins y quizás era por él, Peter, que se llevaban tan bien con ellos.

No sé ni porque pensé eso- dijo Narcisa con voz temblorosa, comenzando a sollozar otra vez- es solo que yo confiaba en Lucius y ya no se en quien confiar… - se apoyo en Sirius

En nosotros- dijo James- siempre puedes contar con nosotros

Gracias- dijo Narcisa con dulzura y luego de una mirada rápida, se dio vuelta y salio por la pequeña puerta 

Será mejor que nos vayamos o vamos a tener problemas con McGonagall - dijo Peter poniéndose de pie. Con lo que la cabeza de Remus por segunda vez fue a parar al suelo.

Ouch! Eso dolió!- dijo Remus sobándose la cabeza 

Lo siento -musito Peter distraído 

Será mejor que te pongas de pie, moony… tu igual James- dijo Sirius mirándolos

Si, vamonos… hoy llega la nueva profesora de pociones ¿no es así, Remus?- dijo James 

Es cierto!- dijo Remus poniéndose de pie tan rápido que casi derriba a Sirius que le ofrecía la mano para que se parara.

Remus, ten cuidado ¿quieres?- dijo sobándose

Lo siento Sirius… pero ya será mejor que nos vayamos

Ahora tan apurado!!! - Remus solo sonrió 

Salieron por la puertecita y rápidamente y sin conversar se dirigieron a las mazmorras, hacia el pasillo de pociones, un lugar oscuro, frió, lleno de estantes con las cosas mas extrañas que alguien pudiese imaginar. Pese a lo interesante de aquel lugar ellos se dirigían al salón de pociones que quedaba al final del pasillo…

_En el salón de pociones…_

Justo a tiempo- dijo James porque cuando cruzaron la puerta sonó el timbre para entrar 

Bueno moony, ahora la veremos- dijo Sirius impaciente. Segundos después incluso las mas grandes expectativas que Sirius tenia en la cabeza se verían realizadas: por la puerta entró una mujer alta, de unos veinte años, con el cabello y los ojos negros, piel pálida, con una túnica ajustada y con un escote pronunciado, que con coquetería sonrió al nuevo curso sentándose en la mesa y cruzando las piernas, dejando ver unos tajos largísimo que a la mayoría de la clase masculina dejo out…

Soy la profesora Stevenson, Ariadna Stevenson, estoy encantada de conocerlos- la clase no respondió, los chicos embobados y las muchachas molestas

Y?- le dijo Peter sonriendo a Remus

Eres el mejor- dijo este pasándole un brazo por los hombros y besándole la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a reja

¡No puede ser!- dijeron Sirius y James a la vez

Jajaja- rió Remus todavía abrazando a Peter

Saquen sus materiales, hoy practicaremos una poción de restablecimiento muy efectiva,…- dijo con voz dulce y algo coqueta como si se hubiera esperado la reaccion de la clase a su presencia- ¿alguien sabe para que sirve y que ingredientes necesita? ¿Quizás usted? - dijo mirando a Severus, con una sonrisa, que estaba sentado en el primer banco junto a Evan Rosier.

Sirve para devolver la conciencia a los que la han perdido por cualquier causa, es muy parecido al encantamiento _Enervate_, también es utilizada para las gripes y las contusiones. Para prepararla se necesita arandino, hierba inca, ojos de gusarapo, dientes de dragón, la raíz por supuesto y en ocasiones para ser más efectiva y cuando los casos son más graves: mandrágora.

Bravo! Que lindo muchacho, se nota que sabes mucho! 20 puntos para la casa Slytherin ¡podríamos tener algunas clases especiales! ¿Qué le parece?- dijo esta en aire maternal, se notada era mas bien una fanática de pociones que una profesora.

Bien- dijo Severus sonriendo, este no estaba tan embobado como los demás pero que aún así la encontraba linda

_Así siguió la clase con más elogios para Severus…_

Bueno hoy no pudiste hablar con ella pero para la próxima- dijo Peter consolador a Remus

Y Snape te lleva mucha ventaja- dijo Sirius animado 

En que?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Severus! Hombre, acércate! – dijo Peter alegremente 

¿Cómo están?- dijo estrechando las manos de todos los merodeadores

En excelente forma - dijo Sirius cuando fue su turno

Así he visto… -dijo Snape con una sonrisa- mucho deporte.

Jajaja, es cierto, tu estuviste anoche!- dijo Sirius entre risas- pero no soy el único por lo que cuentan (nda: capitulo 1, por si acaso XD)

Jajaja eso es posible… y hablando de ella, ya me dijo lo de Lucius- termino Severus con una mueca

¿Lo sabias? -Dijo Peter suspicaz, porque aunque no había sospechado realmente por él, el cariño que le tenia a Narcisa, como amiga, era muy grande.

Lo sospechaba, en realidad nada concreto… Lucius es muy escurridizo y al parecer esto era serio dentro de lo que cabe- respondió este con la misma mueca anterior

Serio?! Ja!- se burlo Peter

¿De que te ríes?- dijo Severus ceñudo

Ella trató de volver conmigo- dijo Peter sonriendo

Uy! Eso está mal- dijo este meneando la cabeza 

Así es- dijo Peter

Remus porque no pides ayuda a Severus – dijo Sirius animado y cambiando el tema, que a ninguno le hacia gracia

En que?- dijo este mirando a Remus ahora

Para conquistar a la nueva profesora- dijo James lo más natural que pudo

Que? Porque?- dijo Severus suspicaz pero aun así sonriendo, no era la primera vez que se *ayudaban* 

Porque es muy linda ¿no crees?- dijo Remus sin inmutarse 

Déjame pensar… mira, hoy en la tarde quedamos para practicar un poco ¿Por qué no vas tu por mi? Y le dices que yo no pude y… bueno lo demás es por tu cuenta ¿no?

Gracias amigo, te debo una- dijo Remus sonriendo

Enton…- comenzó a decir Severus cuando alguien lo interrumpió

¿Qué traman ahora?- era Narcisa, quien venia con Evan.

Eh! Rosier ¿como estás?- dijo James que fue el primero en conocerlo por los partidos de quiddich, ya que Evan era Guardián y capitán del equipo de su casa.

Tal cual me vez… excelente -dijo este sonriendo.

Eso es perfecto pero ya tenemos que irnos- dijo Narcisa tratando dificultosamente de cerrar su bolso- nosotros ahora tenemos adivinaciones y ellos tienen almuerzo y la tarde libre, ¡odio este maldito bolso!- dijo Narcisa exasperada tirando al suelo un bolso notoriamente costoso que reconocieron como el que Lucius le había dado. Peter se agacho, recogió el bolso y se lo dio a Narcisa. Mientras que esta lo miraba con cariño.

Vaya narcy hoy no tienes un buen día ¿cierto?... hace un par de minutos te mando una maldición a una Gryffindor por chocar con ella en el pasillo… ¿Katie? ¿Es ese su nombre?- dijo rosier a los demás, que se miraban entre ellos

¿No la conoces?- pregunto Narcisa volviendo su atención a Evan.

No, no he oído de ella desde cuando andaba con Peter – Evan contesto extrañado, Narcisa le sonrió, como diciendo 'gracias por no saber'- Tienes razón será mejor que nos vayamos, Lucius iba a enviar una lechuza y luego nos alcanza- dijo Rosier con naturalidad 

Muy bien- dijo Severus y mirando a Remus dijo- ya sabes y avísame a ver que tal resulto.

Nos vemos- dijo Sirius sonriendo, los slytherins hicieron una seña y se dirigieron a los pasillos que daban a las mazmorras.

Bien remsy parece que hoy estaremos todo el día observándote en acción- dijo James sonriendo.

Bueno ¿Qué puedo hacer?- dijo Remus con una sonrisa inocente y encogiéndose de hombros, lo que provoco que los demás se tiraran encima suyo y comenzaran a hacerle cosquillas.

_Mas tarde en la habitación de los Gryffindors de sexto año…_

Lleva protección Remus – aconsejo dijo James desde la puerta 

¡Mi loción!¡¿Quién la vio?!... no puedo creer que me haya quedado dormido!- dijo este revolviendo todo

Tranquilo Remus – dijo Peter tomando la cámara y poniéndole rollo (mágico por supuesto)

Ok, estoy listo – dijo Remus después de tomar la locion de Sirius, que era el mas cercano y mirandose en su espejo dijo- ¿Qué tal?

Guapísimo!!! Si no estuviera dentro de este espejo estaría encima de ti- dijo una sensual voz femenina dentro del espejo (nda: comparto los deseos del espejo). Este era el espejo que le habian regalado a Sirius en esas navidades y que este había agradecido enormemente. Remus sonrió y se miro mejor en dicho espejo; llevaba un chaleco delgado blanco, unos pantalones negros ajustados y la chaqueta negra larga que le daba ese toque misterioso que siempre lo caracterizó y que había sacado tantos suspiros. Se veía mayor, maduro y atractivo. Sonrió como dando su visto bueno.

Es justo lo que quería… -dijo para si mismo y luego agrego algo mirando el espejo- …por cierto si estuvieras fuera del espejo probablemente estaría encima tuyo. – dijo volviéndose lo que causo risas entre los merodeadores: ese era el Remus conquistador que tantos corazones había derretido.

Salieron los cuatro de la habitación, pero con la diferencia de que James, Sirius y Peter para no levantar sospechas llevaban la capa de invisibilidad puesta, mientras que Remus iba caminando delante del grupo saludando a todo el mundo:

Hola samantha, que tal has estado- le dijo Remus, deteniéndose, a una pelirroja detrás de un pilar- no se ni porque lo pregunto… te ves grandiosa- dijo mirándola y acercando su boca a sus labios, a los que esta rehuyo melosa:

Muchas gracias- Remus hizo un ademán con la mano- ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta por el lago?-dijo metiendo la mano debajo de la chaqueta hasta llegar al borde del pantalón

Hoy tengo clases especiales pero mañana estoy a tu disposición- dijo este sujetando su mano antes de que decidiera que las *clases* no eran tan importantes

Perfecto,… pero antes de que te vayas me darás al menos las buenas noches ¿no?- dijo esta recargándose contra la pared, Remus se abrió la chaqueta y se acerco a ella pero antes de que su boca llegara a la de ella desvió su recorrido hasta su frente besándola, luego agrego con voz profunda:

Buenas noches, mi niña- ella coquetamente sonrió, mientras que una mano invisible tiraba la chaqueta de Remus por su espalda. Este sin mas se volteo y se dirigió al retrato de la dama gorda…

_En las *frías* mazmorras…_

Una mujer estaba inclinada sobre un caldero permitiendo una buena visión de su trasero, hasta que se una voz perturbo lo que sea estuviera haciendo

Buenas tardes- dijo un hombre, recargado en la puerta, con voz sensual y observando el trasero de la mujer

Buenas tardes, hay algo que pueda hacer por usted- dijo esta con voz nerviosa observándolo y sonrojándose al sentir su mirada

Muchas cosas…- dijo este mirándola descaradamente-….pero solo una por ahora

Si? Y cual sería?- siguió esta sonrojada

Mi amigo Severus tiene una horrible jaqueca y no va poder venir hoy, me pidió que lo disculpara- dijo este aun recostado en el umbral de la puerta y con su sonrisa traviesa

Que lastima! – dijo esta mirandolo y pensando 'que lindo, me muero'

Pero yo feliz tomaría su lugar si me lo permite

¡¿Que le permita, que?!– dijo esta distraída- Ah! Si, por supuesto, la clase… que tal si empezamos por una poción de amor, de rejuvenecimiento quiero decir- 

_'bien! Lo logre, esta nerviosa!'-_ Pensó Remus triunfal- Claro- dijo esta vez

Bueno debemos ca… calentar el agua- tembló al señalar el caldero que había en el suelo. Remus solo sonrió.-luego echamos el ajo y la ortiga y la piel de sapo a la vez- dijo echándolas con nerviosismo _'Ariadna tranquilízate'_ se repetía en su mente. Mientras que sintió que alguien se le acercaba por detrás: 

Necesitas ayuda?- dijo muuy cerca de ella, haciendo que esta se levantara y que quedaran tan cerca que podían oírse respirar. _'Ariadna, por favor es tu alumno'_ le decía su voz interior a ella. _'es aun mas lindo de cerca'_

Déjate llevar…- le susurro Remus en el oído haciendo que esta arqueara la espalda y luego que se volteara para poder verle el rostro pero este no parecía interesado completamente en su rostro en general, mas bien en su boca. A la que se acerco y tiernamente puso un beso suave, discreto, en sus labios para ver su reacción, al ver que esta cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a abrir la boca se acerco mas y tomándole el rostro le dio un profundo y calido beso al que esta respondió con energía agarrando su rostro también. Y así se fundieron en un profundo beso. 

Poco a poco el beso se iba intensificando hasta que sin previo aviso para Remus la mujer comenzó a sacarle la ropa comenzando por la chaqueta que sin siquiera abrir los ojos, tiro al suelo, para luego meter sus manos adentro de su suéter y comenzar a acariciarlo. Remus la dejaba hacer lo que quería con el, ya que, pocas veces se encontraba con mujeres decididas. Ella con sus labios comenzó a besarle el borde de su boca corriéndose lentamente a alcanzar su cuello:

Me encantas- le susurro, mientras mordía su oreja 

Y tú a mí- dijo Remus tomándola en brazos y luego recargándose en una mesa cercana: la mesa del profesor. Ella inmediatamente se puso en cima de él, con las piernas abiertas, rodeando las caderas de este. Este en cambio parecía mas bien ocupado tratando de quitarle la túnica pero el echo que estuviera tan ajustada no hacia nada fácil su trabajo, cuando por fin lo consiguió esta ya había comenzado con su propia tarea de sacarle la ropa a Remus. 

De un momento a otro, ella se detuvo levantándose y con el mismo aire candente que tuvo durante ese rato comenzó ella misma a desprender su ropa interior en un acto de sensualidad y maestría. Remus estaba vuelto loco. Comenzaron a acariciarse con más pasión (¡si eso es posible!). 

El se levanto y con fuerza la recostó en la misma mesa, para luego que ella misma terminara de sacar la ropa interior del lobito y con un vehemente: _hazme tuya. _Remus la penetró.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Minutos antes, muy cerca del salón de pociones, tres muchachos parecían impresionados…_

¡Vaya moony!- dijo Sirius con la boca abierta.

No pensé que le resultaría tan fácil!- dijo James que seguía sin sacarles un ojo de encima 

Dios mío! Remus es mi héroe!- dijo Peter sonriendo. Con la cámara en sus manos, fotografiando como loco.

'click' 'click' 'click'

Los merodeadores estaban acostados en el suelo, esforzándose en mirar por la pequeña rejilla del salón de pociones, en el cual, unas horas antes habían recibido clase de la misma mujer a la que ahora espiaban.

Y? que tal salio todo?- susurro una voz reconocible a sus espaldas. La voz de Severus Snape.

Los merodeadores se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con las caras de Severus, Narcisa y Evan Rosier, todos se sonrieron y James les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran, los otros, por supuesto, así lo hicieron; de modo que Narcisa quedo al lado de Peter y le besó la mejilla:

Hola Pet, estábamos aburridos y vinimos a ver que hacían.- Peter la rodeo con un brazo y le susurro al oído: _nosotros no hacemos nada pero Remus si…mira- termino señalando hacia el interior de la rejilla en donde se veía claramente como Remus y la profesora se besaban acaloradamente._

Wow!- dijo Rosier con cara de sorpresa que fue pasando a admiración- ¿no es la nueva profesora?

La misma- dijo Sirius al lado de Severus quien se reía por lo bajo negando con la cabeza y susurrando:

De haber sabido lo… bueno, acalorada que era esta mujer no le habría dado mi clase particular- todos sonrieron pero a la vez siguieron observando "la situación" con atención.

Eh Peter! ¿Que pasa con las fotos?- dijo James

A la orden mi capitán!- dijo Peter, quien había dejado de tomar fotos con los slytherins habian llegado, tomando la cámara en sus manos y apuntando por entre la rejilla, comenzó nuevamente con el ya clásico:

'click'

¿Fotos?... no me digan que guardan fotos de estas cosas- dijo Narcisa con un leve tono de exasperación en la voz.

Eso es un secreto- dijo Sirius levantando el dedo índice y poniéndolo encima de sus labios en un gesto sensual y que causo una pequeña sonrisa en Narcisa.

Será mejor que nos vayamos, si nos ven acá nos van a expulsar- dijo Peter levantándose. 

Todos lo imitaron. Al ponerse de pie, Peter se dirigió sigilosamente hacia un pasillo alterno al que se encontraban, y en este levanto un tapiz que dio paso a otro pasillo, desde el cual subieron una escalera hasta llegar a un a donde se encontraba una pequeña armadura a la que Peter le giro el brazo. Esta se movió junto con la pared, dando paso a un pequeño pasadizo oscuro y muy antiguo, anteriormente un pasadizo lateral que al final daba paso a la sala común de Ravenclaw, pero que desde hacia mucho se había cerrado. Se sentaron confortablemente en sillones azules:

Y mas tarde se va a encontrar con otra amiga- dijo Sirius refiriéndose a Remus y luego mirando a los demás agrego-Y bien, ¿que nos cuentan?- termino con su sonrisa natural

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

P.D: que vergüenza tuve que volver a subirlo porque en una parte que no revise (-_-') habian errores de redaccion, lo siento.

Respuestas a los reviews (que fueron poquísimos, esperaba más!)

Tomoyo: hola linda! En relación a Sirius, comprendo tu punto de vista pero trato de enfocar la historia de forma que las mujeres no fueran tan importantes en sus vidas que lo mas importante fuera su amistad, porque solo de esa forma se explica el como terminaron las cosas (en mi historia: ¿te imaginas a Peter haciéndole algo a sus amigos? En cambio en otros fics siempre esta haciendo cosas desagradables y si hubiera sido así los merodeadores habrían desconfiado de el ¿no crees?). En cuanto a lo de Severus, bueno si son muy amigos. Y Narcisa pronto le dará su merecido a Katie y a Lucius. Gracias por tu review!

Mena: Linda, ¡gracias por tu review! Y sigo esperando mas, en este próximo chap voy a darle mas fama a Jamsie. Espero que te siga gustando el fic. Te mando cariños y gracias por tu palabras =D

Magical: holas! Lo siento mucho pero Remus no salio tan bien librado, pero ya me estaba dando mucha rabia de que en todas las historias siempre sufría y nunca era el quien ganaba… en todo caso gracias por tu review y espero una opinión de alguna lunática a la luz de la luna para la próxima…cariños

Sybill: Ángela hola! Comienzo por decirte que mi operación salio bien y aunque dolorida estoy mucho mejor, este chap lo escribí hoy en una computadora personal que me prestaron (no tienes idea de lo aburrida que es estar acostada un semana teniendo promedio como 34 grados) y me lo publico en Internet mi hermana, pero en cuanto pueda te mando un mensaje mas detallado y muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación.

En cuanto al review: lo de los puntos! Jajajaajaja lo saque porque en amigo en un reporte para sicología hizo un trabajo de la inmadurez en la sexualidad juvenil y esto lo incluyo asegurando que incluso el con sus amigos lo usaron -_-'. Te mando hartos cariños.

Hikaru Itsuko: gracias por tu review y te mando saludos 

Melliza: lo siento por el nombre! Entiendo tu enojo! Pero yo dije que estoy algo carente de nombre si me das una idea y con quien prometo enmendarme. Cariños 

Luadica: esta es mi pequeña pagina aquí encuentras mis historias: espero te guste.

Ariadna: linda! Hola! Te introduje en el fic espero te haya gustado y bueno estuviste en buenas relaciones con Remus ¿te gusto?. Bueno porfa comenta. Muchos saludos, espero tu respuesta.

Próximamente: ¿habrán problemas por la relación con la profesora de Remus? ¿Qué le hará Narcisa a Lucius? ¿Peter volverá con Katie? ¿James y Peter tendrán citas?. Porfa comenten!

Próximo capitulo: un merodeador va a necesitar una Poción revitalizadora, los merodeadores hacen una broma, una pelea y la otra cita con Remus


End file.
